character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Diddy Kong (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Diddy Kong (ディディーコング Didī Kongu?) is a fictional character in the Donkey Kong series of video games, first appearing in the 1994 game Donkey Kong Country. He is a young spider monkey who lives on Donkey Kong Island in the Kongo Jungle and is identified by his red cap, which has a Nintendo logo on it, and a red shirt with two stars. He is described as the "wannabe nephew" of Donkey Kong in the Donkey Kong 64 manual and occasionally as a chimpanzee, despite his monkey-like tail. He was originally created by Donkey Kong Country developer Rare as an updated version of Donkey Kong, Jr., but renamed due to Nintendo's response. Diddy Kong has made some appearances in the Donkey Kong series, appearing in all Donkey Kong Country games and Donkey Kong Land games, notably as the lead character in Donkey Kong Country 2 along with Dixie Kong. He received a spin-off called Diddy Kong Racing, and more recently appeared as co-star to Donkey Kong in Donkey Kong Country Returns. Through his relationship with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong has become a prominent character in the Mario franchise, appearing in several spin-offs. He also made an appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Outside of video games, Diddy Kong appeared in the TV show Donkey Kong Country, where he is played by Andrew Sabiston. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 4-C Name: Diddy Kong Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Classification: Kong Age: Likely at his early teens Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use a cartwheel attack without getting dizzy, uses a prehensile tail for attacking, hanging, and jumping high, a strong skull used for charging, using Orange Grenades, Peanut Popguns, Rocketbarrel Pack, Banana Boomerang, Wild Moves, Summon beam of light, Psychic abilities during Megastrike, Flight, Invulnerability with some power-ups, Shapeshifting with animal barrels. Attack Potency: Small Star level+ (Accelerated a moon out of orbit) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Faster and more agile than Donkey Kong), likely Massively Hypersonic '''(Comparable to Dixie) w/ '''Relativistic+ reactions. ' Massively Hypersonic+' with Rocketbarrel Pack (Flew out of the planet's atmosphere and into space in a few seconds in Mario Golf: World Tour) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of lifting water-logged ships) Striking Strength: Small Star Class+ Durability: Small Star level+ Stamina: Large Range: A few several meters Standard Equipment: Peanut Popgun, Rocketbarrel Pack, and Orange Grenades Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Cartwheel Attack:' Diddy's signature move. He attacks the enemy by cartwheeling into them. It can be used to attack an entire row of enemies. *'Chimpy Charge:' Diddy builds up energy and then dashes head first, destroying walls and attacking enemies. His head is also proven to be strong enough to move a mountain-sized moon in the alternate ending in DKCR. *'Peanut Popguns:' One of Diddy's signature weapons. He wields two pistol's made of wood that fires peanuts as projectiles. They are later upgraded to have homing capabilities and he uses them to perform his own version of Donkey Kong's Ground Pound attack which has the same power. *'Rocketbarrel Boost:' An attack where Diddy equips himself with his Rocketbarrel Pack in order to fly, burning nearby opponents from the take off. *'Guitar Gazump:' A musical attack where Diddy plays a guitar, generating star airwaves that attacks enemies and solve puzzles. *'Wild Move:' When equipped with Rocketbarrels, Diddy performs a boost dash that destroys obstacles and attack enemies in his path. *'Banana Boomerang:' Diddy throws a banana at the opponent which stuns him/her. It then returns to him like boomerang. *'Magic Weapon:' Diddy forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only used once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Red Card:' Diddy will summon a beam of light in front of him, which will cause any opponent who walk into it to be sucked into the air and be subdued for fifteen seconds. *'Psychic Diddy Kong:' Diddy Kong's Mega Strike. After he jumps into the air, he holds his hands together, crosses his legs and closes his eyes, as if he is chanting. He then launches his target at maximum speed without contact(likely through psychokinetic means) which creates an re-entry effect. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 4